In existing business process management (BPM) systems, flaws exist in the mechanisms used to propagate the actual runtime space of a plug-in manager across a cluster. Plug-ins on the cluster do not each experience the same life cycle. A plug-in configuration manager, such as a singleton stateless session bean, is typically pinned to a single server in the cluster. The configuration manager maintains the state of all plug-ins configured within a BPM system, and any configuration changes can be propagated from this manager to any other server in the BPM system. Since the configuration manager is held on a single server in the cluster, however, the configuration manager represents a single point of failure within the application.